Salah Paham
by RaiKuni
Summary: "Yamanbagiri.. kamu tahu kan ? pepatah mengatakan 'tak kenal maka tak sayang?"/"iya tau kok.. tak kenal maka tak sayang.. udah sayang malah ditendang. gitu kan?"/ "TERKUTUK LAH ENGKAU WAHAI KULIT BANANA!"


"Yamanbagiri.. kamu tahu kan ? pepatah mengatakan 'tak kenal maka tak sayang?"

"iya tau kok.. tak kenal maka tak sayang.. udah sayang malah ditendang. gitu kan?"

"TERKUTUK LAH ENGKAU WAHAI KULIT BANANA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Salah Paham**

Mikazuki Munechika X Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Warning : OOC, Garing bener sumpah, gaje de el el

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***SALAH** **PAHAM**

Di suatu pagi yang indah di citadel..

"MENYINGKIR KAKEK TUA!!!"

Ah, pagi yang indah

"MOU MANBA-CHAN... MAAFKAN AKU"

Dua pedang tengah bermesraan di bawah pohon sakura

Yang satu sedang bersujud

dan yang satu lagi sedang bersiap untuk membunuh

"ITU.. ANO.. BUKAN ITUU!!!!"

"APANYA ??!! JELAS AKU MELIHATNYA!!"

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro memasang wajah tidak suka saat meluapkan emosinya pada sang kakek unyu itu

"MINGGIR"

Dengan satu tendangan.. Mikazuki Munechika melayang dengan bebas

'i can fly baby'

"ada apa dengan mereka?"

Telunjuk sang saniwa sebut saja mawar..

ehm lupakan.. mari kita ulang

Telunjuk sang saniwa mengarah pada Yamanbagiri yang tengah manyun bebek di belakang pohon sakura ah jangan lupa dengan Mikazuki yang kini berguling guling di tanah

"kdrt?"

"lupakan saja aruji.. besok juga baikkan" ujar sepedang (?) cantik berinisial KK.. atau biasa disebut Kashuu Kiyomitsu

"mungkin..."

Mikazuki Munechika takkan pernah menyangka, jika Yamanbagiri akan marah seperti ini

"huaaa istriku!!!!"

Berawal dari sebuah cemilan... berujung pada hancurnya seorang Mikazuki Munechika

mungkin begitulah adanya

Mari kita mundurkan waktu ...

 **Flashback on**

"Konnichiwa Mikazuki-san"

Manik tajam dengan senyum ramah itu berjalan perlahan menuju sang rembulan yang kini tengah bermesraan ria bersama Yamanbagiri

dasar obat nyamuk kau Kogitsunemaru

"ah kogi... ada apa?"

Tangan yang tadinya berada di puncak kepala Yamanbagiri turun perlahan. Manik hetero nya membalas tatapan sang rubah

"bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Surai rembulan itu mengangguk dan menoleh pada Yamanbagiri perlahan

"Aku akan kembali .. manba-chan"

ia tersenyum

Dan Yamanbagiri ber-blushing ria

"u-um"

Menit demi menit terasa lama bagi Yamanbagiri... dengan rasa penasaran yang amat sangat... kaki jenjang milik sang duplikat, ups.. mari ganti kata 'duplikat'nya. Kaki jenjang milik sang pirang mulai melangkah

Ayo kita beralih pada kedua pedang tempaan sanjo tersebut

"Jadi Mikazuki..."

"Ya?"

Dengan enteng se enteng tangan Yamanbagiri yang selalu melayangkannya.. Mikazuki membalas perkataan sang rubah. Tanpa menyadari sesuatu dibawah sana yang mengancam nyawanya

Mengancam pinggangnya maksudku

"KYAAA!!!"

Baru saja dibilang.. Mikazuki telah salto 2 kali di udara

"MIKAZUKI!!"

dan tentu saja sebagai rekan yang baik.. ehm lebih dari rekan mungkin ya?. Kogitsunemaru dengan sigap menyelamatkan nyawa sebilah pedang Mikazuki Munechika dari patah tulang dan encok

Dengan mengandalkan kekuatan otot dan Kecepatan

Melompati tebing setinggi 900 meter diatas permukaan lava

Menyebrangi sungai penuh kumpulan piranha

ok itu memang sedikit berlebihan

Tapi itu terdengar keren

cukup! mengingat durasi yang tersedia cukup terbatas.. (Alesan authornya aje biar kagak panjang / Plak) Mari kita skip kejadian ini

alhasil, Mikazuki mendarat di dada kotak kotak bak Roti sobek milik Kogitsunemaru

Wajah mereka pun berjarak hanya sejengkal jari saja

"A-ah"

 **PRAANGGG**

Suara benda jatuh mengalihkan pandangan Mikazuki

Sosok pirang dengan jubah putih tengah menatapnya dengan penuh kekecewaan

"A-ah.. Ma-maaf a-aku t-tidak bermaksud M-mengga-nggu ka-kalian.. ehm.. a-ano.. pe-per-permisi!"

Yamanbagiri berlari dengan berlinangan air mata

Dan mikazuki berlari mengejarnya

Mereka melakukan kegiatan 'Kejar kejaran' seperti film india yang sering emak author tonton tanpa absen sekalipun

"MANBA-CHAANN~"

ok.. kembali ke masa sekarang

 **Flashback Off**

Beribu ketukan telah dilakukan oleh sang tachi rembulan. Namun tak ada satupun tanda kehidupan

"Kyoudai tidak ada di kamarnya"

Sebuah suara imut nan dingin terdengar di telinga Mikazuki. Reflek ia membalikkan tubuh

"hoho horikawa-kun.. kau tau dimana Yamanbagiri?"

Pedang tempaan Horikawa itu tersenyum manis.. manis sekali

senyum seorang psikopat

"Ah.. Aku tidak tau"

"so-souka.. hoho"

Horikawa mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya. Tak lupa pula pisau dapur yang siap ia layangkan

Tapi sayangnya, Mikazuki keburu ngacir ke ruang makan

"Fiuhhh... selamat.. YAMANBAGIRI~~ YAMANBAGIRI~~" Panggilan demi panggilan di utarakan namun tak kunjung jua sang pirang menyahut

dimana dia?

"KAKAKAKA.. lihat siapa yang heboh disini"

"Ah yamabushi-kun.. kau melihat Yamanbagiri?"

"KAKAKAKA...

 **PUK**

Tangan Yamabushi menepuk dan mencengkram kuat bahu tak berdosa milik Mikazuki

"Sebaiknya.. **Kau jangan menemuinya lagi"**

Mikazuki kembali ngacir ke kandang kuda

"kenapa dewi fortuna begitu kejam pada kakek tua seperti ku"

Mikazuki mulai mengeluh dan mengelus pinggangnya yang mulai terasa sakit

Ah! matanya berbinar saat melihat sosok dengan jubah lusuh bak pembantu itu tengah mengelus kuda di kandang ayam

AUTHOR MULAI GAJE BUNG!!

"Mantan adalah barang seken.. dan aku tak butuh barang seken.. barang seken mana bisa tahan"

"MANBA-CHAANNN YUUHUUU"

Mikazuki dengan jenakanya mulai mendekati Yamanbagiri

"Manba-chan?"

Lambaian tangan dilakukan namun Yamanbagiri tak merespon

Jubah ditarik perlahan dan tubuhnya mulai menjauh

Dan tentu saja Mikazuki mengikuti

"Manba-chan?"

tidak ada respon

"Yamanbagiri?"

Tidak ada respon

"Yamanbagiri Kunihiro?"

"aku tidak mengenalmu"

Mikazuki berhenti dan memasang pose berpikir. Ah! ia mendapat sebuah rangkaian kata

""Yamanbagiri.. kamu tahu kan ? pepatah mengatakan 'tak kenal maka tak sayang? Makanya jangan pura pura tidak kenal padaku..."

Yamanbagiri berbalik

"iya tau kok.. tak kenal maka tak sayang.. **udah sayang malah ditendang.** gitu kan?"

Mikazuki bungkam seribu bahasa

Kaki jenjang Yamanbagiri hendak melangkah menjauh sebelum akhirnya dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan

"Hoho manba-chan"

"lepas"

"tidak mau ~"

Satu tarikan dan genggaman Mikazuki lepas. Sepertinya sang tachi lupa akan kekuatau sang istri bila pms

"KANDA ITU MAUNYA APA SIH?! DINDA CAPEK! CAPEK!!!" Yamanbagiri ngegas

"KANDA MAUNYA.. DINDA ITU DENGERIN KANDA! ITU SEMUA CUMAN SALAH PAHAM DINDA!!!!!!" dan Mikazuki ngikut tancap gas

"SALAH PAHAM ?! SALAH PAHAM KANDA BILANG?! JELAS KANDA ITU SELINGKUH DI HADAPAN DINDA! KANDA ITU NGGAK PRO ! KALAU MAU SELINGKUH YA JANGAN SAMPAI KETAHUAN LAH!!"

idih malah makin ngegas

"KOK DINDA GITU?! PADAHAL INI SEMUA HANYA SALAH PAHAM!!"

"BANYAK ALASAN YANG KANDA BERIKAN PADAKU.. AKU LELAH KANDA"

"DINDA DENGERIN KANDA DULU.. KALAU KITA SEPERTI INI, GIMANA NASIB ANAK ANAK KITA DINDA?!"

"ANAK?!"

"MIDARE.. GOKOTAI.. ATSUSHI DAN LAINNYA!!"

"ITU ADIK ICHIGO!!!!"

"SAMA AJA!!!"

"BODO AH KITA PISAH AJA!!!"

"KANDA BUNUH DIRI NIH?!"

"MASA BODOH KANDA!!"

Yamanbagiri pergi

dan Mikazuki berderai air mata

"Waah makin ribet masalahnya" Ujar pedang rempong bin ajaib dengan elitnya

"ya kan.. yasu-EH?"

"Hiks... sinetron nya sedih banget hiks"

Yamatonokami Yasusada menangis haru

 ***SALAH PAHAM**

Diam... dan diam..

hanya itu yang dilakukan oleh Mikazuki. Mengundang banyak rasa iba dari toudan yang melihatnya

"manba-chan"

Mikazuki galau

Yap.. kakek gaul satu ini tidak kalah dari kids jaman now

ia rindu saat bersama Yamanbagiri

"Yamanbagiri-san terluka!!"

Radar di kepala Mikazuki menyala seketika. Tanpa babibu lagi, ia langsung menuju sumber suara

Dilihatnya Yamanbagiri yang tengah duduk di ruang perbaikan bersama yagen dan sejumlah toudan lainnya

"manba-chan" panggilnya perlahan

Yamanbagiri buang muka

Sedangkan Yagen dan beberapa toudan lainnya mundur teratur.. takut dijadikan pelampiasan KDRT antara Mikazuki dan Yamanbagiri

"Bunda... dengerin ayah.. hey"

Mikazuki menyentuh dagu Yamanbagiri perlahan. Membuat suara merdu yang menenangkan hati

"Bunda kenapa?"

Lalu ditepis kasar oleh sang pirang

malang sekali nasib mu Mikazuki

"Bukan urusan Ayah"

'Kemarin Kakanda adinda.. sekarang Ayah Bunda?!! WHAT?!" batin sejumlah toudan yang masih gatel pengen ngintipin mereka

Mikazuki menghela nafas lalu duduk disebelah Yamanbagiri

"bunda masih marah ya sama ayah?"

Yamanbagiri buang muka

"Hey.. bunda lihat ayah dong.."

Sang pirang berdecih lalu menatap wajah Mikazuki

Wajah sang pirang memerah ingin meledakkan tangisannya

"Bunda itu cuman salah paham.."

"Salah paham apanya?! jelas bunda lihat sendiri! dan itu bukan pertama kalinya ayah selingkuh!"

lah kok?

"Eh?"

alis mikazuki naik sedikit

Yamanbagiri mengambil nafas dalam sebelum kembali berbicara

" **Senin selasa ngakunya shitsujin, Rabu kamis alasannya kerja, Jum'at sabtu sampai minggu Ku todongkan sapu** "

Mikazuki sweatdrop mendengar nyanyian merdu namun laknat milik sang istri

Namun biarlah...

"Dengar ya bunda.. kemarin itu ayah kepeleset kulit Pisang.. Karena Kogi itu rekan ayah yang kagak mau direpotin gegara ayah encok... dia langsung nolongin.. gitu"

wajah Yamanbagiri merah padam. antara malu dan menyesal tak ada bedanya

"Ka-kalau gitu.. ma-maafin bunda yang udah keterlaluan sama a-ayah"

"hoho yokikana yokikana"

Akhirnya sinetron tersebut berakhir dengan kecupan di dahi dan tangisan haru seorang Yasusada

 ***SALAH PAHAM**

Ohayou Manba-chan"

Mikazuki melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil menuju Kekasih pujaannya yang sedang bermasoan dengan tugas membersihkan halaman sang master

"Ohayou mou... Mikazu-"

Sebuah benda kuning dihadapannya membuat Mikazuki salto 6 kali di atas langit.

'ah aku lupa membersihkan bagian itu'

Mikazuki Jatuh dan lagi lagi superhero kita KoKoGi atau biasa disebut Kogitsunemaru datang entah darimana dan menyelamatkan nyawa Mikazuki

Alhasil.. kedua bibir mereka bersatu

Yamanbagiri panas

"KITA PISAH RANJANG KANDA ! KOKORO DINDA LELAH DIGINIIN TERUS!!!"

"KYAAA ADINDAA!!!!!"

Akhirnya ... Kogitsunemaru menang banyak

 *** _Fin~_**

 ** _Review please?_**


End file.
